Jeff
by RageSpace
Summary: Jeff is a cross over between two of my favorite narratives Mass Effect and one of my favorite creepypastas which is formally addressed at the end of the FanFic. I decided to stray away from the main characters of mass effect such as Shepard, Liara, Tali, Garrus, and many other well known characters that appeared in the Mass Effect. I do love constructive criticism.


Jeff

By: RageSpace

The white walls of the C-sec Interrogation room were somewhat comforting, John could not stand the color red anymore. Whenever he entered a room covered in the crimson color he starts to shake violently, oh crimson, he wouldn't tolerate it. John did not enjoy being alone like this, it left him with his own thoughts, he would never forget waking up and seeing her motionless, and seeing his smile. To his relief the investigator entered the room and sat across from him, the silver table seperating them.

"Hello John, I'm glad too see that you accepted our request to come here and give us your knowledge about the recent... events,'' Daniel said, tyring balance the gentleness on his face with the fear in his heart.

"Dont play coy Detective, I'm not saying I have come to terms with my wife's death, but dancing around it sure as hell wont help,'' John said, a tinge of anger in his voice. John didnt like it when people would avoid the issue, he wasnt going to answer Al-Jilani's request for a interview anytime soon, but if you're going to talk about it at least treat him like an adult turian and say it to his face.

"John, you ok?,'' Daniel asked. John's anger must have been showing because his hands were doing what they usually did now, shake.

"Yes,'' John said right before he lowered his hands under the table in a attempt to mask his nerves,''Yes I'm fine.''

Daniel knew this interview wasn't off to a good start, but the sooner this was over the sooner he could leave this to whatever selfricheos specter the council had handle these strange cases. He wasnt dim, he saw the coucils agents talking with the higher ups during the past three murders, it wouldnt be long untill they took over the case and left him with whatever the council thought didnt deserve their attention.

"So john, can you give us abit of back ground information about you and your wife Ashlyn,'' Daniel requested.

"Sure, I work at a shuttle delership down in the wards.''

"Now you and your wife lived on the presiduim, why do you not have a job their?" Daniel asked while pulling out a datapad to take notes.

"I never liked working around around white collar **s h*les who thought they were gods gift," John nearly laughed at his own statement, "Besides, I'm not really a business type."

"Where did your wife work, I'm aware that it's very dificult for a quarian to find work here on the citidel," Daniel asked.

"Ashlyn was lucky enough to find a diner that accepted quarians."

"Never been there."

"It serves amenoacid friendly food, the place is called Halley's Diner."

"Sounds nice", Daniel contimplated what to ask next, they seemed like nice people, not the kind you would really want to go after, but he had to be sure. "So were there any people who would seemed like-."

"They hated us, no, or adleast not that I know of," John knew that question would come up eventually, and he decided it would be better to lie. Truth be told, while nobody really hated them, his father wasnt for the relationship when they found out. They lost alot of friends and family during the geth attack on Eden Prime about a year ago, and his Dad never really recovered from that. They were able to save up enough credits to get a half decent flat on the presiduim, alot of good memories in that flat, and one bad one.

"Now John, can you tell me what exactly happened that night," Daniel decided now was a good time to bring up the issue at hand, thats the thing about interviewing a witness, bring it up to quick and theyl freeze up. Yet wait to long and they'll not want to leave that comfort zone.

Memrories of that night came flooding back to John like a flood, the blood, the screaming, and his smile.

Daniel did'nt want to scar the guy by bringing back those bad memories, so he asked out of concern,"John are you sure you're ok, we can postpone this interview if you wa-."

"NO!," John wasnt just gonna let this case fade away, he wanted this b*sterd found at any cost."No... lets just get this over with."

Daniel was both surprised and slighty happy at his willingness to finish this interview,"Ok then, now can you start from the begining."

"Both Ashlyn and I had a hard day of work that day, so when we got home we just went staight to bed," John recalled. Johns head was now filled with memories of their time together, from when they first met, to that d*mn night. He did'nt want to keep talking, he just wanted to stop, leave, get away from their, but he knew he had to go on. "I dont know what exactly woke me up, maybe it was how cold my wife was, or maybe his smile alone."

"His smile?," Daniel asked, confused about how he was able too get a glimpse face, while all the other victims never saw him.

"I'll get to that," John could feel the pure fear building up in him now, like a volcano ready to explode and destroy the lives of anybody in its path."But when I did awake, I reached my hand over to my left where Ashlyn was sleeping and all I felt was...", John looked down at the floor for some time before he finally said,"cold". "And then I looked up to... him."

"What did he look like John."

"His face was white."

"Like albino?."

"No his face completely white, as if it was bleached!"

"Interesting", Daniel continued to take down notes on his datapad,"Did you notice anything else about his face."

"Hell yes," John would never forget his face, it was burnt into his mind forever, as if it was his own way of torcher even if you did survive. "His smile... it was."

"His smile was what John?"

"Cut."

"Cut?"

"He had cut a f**king smile into his face, I could see every single tooth from cheek to cheek!".

"Jesus."

"His hair was burnt an shinged black, his eyes were burnt as well, his eyelids were completely gone!"

"Now I'm aware that he tried to kill you too?" as Daniel continued to take down notes he was begining to piece together what happened, he also began to feel the upmost respect for johns willingness to relive that night.

"Yes, he grabed me by the neck and shoved me up against the wall", He could remember his face only a inch away from his face. "He pulled a knife from his hoodie pocket-."

"Hoodie?"

"Yes he couldnt have been more than a teenager, he thrust his knife towards my heart, but I grabed his hand and held it at bay", he could remember how surprisingly strong he was for teen. "And then C-sec came in."

"A neighbor had saw a strange man in a hoodie walking towards you apartment and called C-sec."

"Remind me to thank him," John said. "As soon as he saw them at the door he dived toward th window, crashing through... the b*sterd either killed himself or...". John looked at the investigator with a pleading look on his face,"Please tell me you found his body."

Daniel looked down, he couldnt bear to tell him, but if he didnt,"no." He mumbled trying to keep quiet.

"What?" Daniel's fear had turned into anger in a heart beat, he sat up from the table every bone in his body shaking. "What!" John held his head and hunched over towards the floor.

Daniel quickly turned on his omnitool and called for medical team. "John calm down!" Daniel grabed his shoulders despratley trying to calm him as best he could.

"That was a Ten story drop, how the hell could he had survived!" John could only see his face laughing at him, taunting him.

"John please calm down, please!"

It didnt take long for the medical team to arrive, but just as they did, John had passed out.

"Is he going to be be ok?" Daniel asked the salarian doctor.

"He should be fine."

Daniel looked the doctor dead in the eyes, "What happened."

"Not sure yet Investigator, we'll keep an eye on him in case anything else happens and keep you informed." The salarian began to walk away, but looked back,"Oh, and John would like to speek to you."

Daniel walked towards where John was sitting and sat down next to him,"The doctor said you wanted to speak to me."

"Mordin," John said quitley, "Mordin's his name."

"Mordin?" Daniel racked his brain trying to to see if the name rings the bell, but it didnt."Interesting."

"I wanted to tell you somthing I didnt say during the interview."

"And what is that?"

"When he was trying to kill me before C-sec came in," John keapt his cool trying not to trigger another one of his... episodes. "He said somthing to me."

"What did he say John."

"I dont want to say it but-," John reached over to the small trash can next to him and pulled out a small piece of scrap paper. He then pulled a pen out of his pocket an wrote somthing down on the piece of paper and gave it to Daniel. "And please dont read it until I leave." John then got up and and walked towards the elevator He paused before he got into the elvator and ascended out of C-sec head quarters.

Truth be told Daniel did not want to read the note, not because he was afraid of what it might say, he knew what it would say, exactly what it would say. Daniel Stared at the elevator for what seemed like an hour before got up the courage to read the note John had given him. He slowly unfolded, as if opening it would kill him. Daniel's stomach droped, so much so that he aslmost puked up right there. With shaky hands he put the note back in his pocket and started walking out of C-sec. He had to keep the note as evidence, but every bone in his body wanted to burn that note, he wanted to see those three notes go up in flame.

Those three words... Go To Sleep!

I do not own Jeff the Killer nor Mass Effect


End file.
